Cartas a Kichimura Washuu
by Alenogueda5
Summary: Rize no escribía a ninguna persona, malgastar su tiempo en algo tan aburrido como escribirle a alguien no estaba en sus planes aparte podría estar matando con ese tiempo. Pero al final solo termino por escribir tres cartas Una antes de su accidente y otra después de ser salvada. Una llena de anhelo y otra de perdón e anécdotas raras La última llena de amor y manchas de niños
1. Kichimura Washuu (01-04 15:07:13)

Rize sintió que lo necesitaba.

—Nimura...

Lo había visto desde la ventana de la cafetería, había despegado los ojos de su presa universitaria para verlo; caminando solo mientras se frotaba los ojos y pellizcaba su lunar con sueño

Una risita había salido de los labios de Rize mientras veía como desaparecía la silueta del joven entre los pétalos de cerezo de aquella madrugada. Volvió a mirar su presa para ser sorprendida debido a que él se acercaba

Tardaste demasiado...

—¿Sra. Rize?

Rize miro a su presa mientras él la llamaba por lo que formó una sonrisa en sus labios al responder

—Si, Kaneki

—¿Le gustan las cartas?

Rize se quedó muda, demasiado aburrido. Lo único que le gustaba era leer y matar. Nada más. Simple. Pero, ¿cartas? Que clase de manera más torturadora era esa. Le gustaba matar rápido y amaba los libros largos así que nunca pensó eso, pero estaba en su papel de chica dulce

—Me parece algo muy dulce, poder expresar los sentimientos en modo de escritura debe ser hermoso igual que escribir

Dijo lo primero que pensó. Oh esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto, a ese chico realmente quería comerlo, tan lindo y tan bonito. Su carne debía ser muy dulce

—Oh... Eso es realmente lindo. Debe de recibir muchas cartas

Dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Ella sonrió satisfecha mientras Kaneki solo se ruboriza más

Ahh... Demasiado lindo, quiero comer sus mejillas. Deben saber a azuzar

Limpiaba su departamento con una melodía pegajosa que había escuchado en la calle, el problema era que ese departamento era demasiado grande para una chica tan pequeña. Cuando su presa le había contado que tenía un gran apartamento no se imagino que sería tan laborioso limpiar aún que pronto se iría debía aprovechar lo mejor posible

Rize se dejo caer en su cama con pereza, había sido un día muy largo y su estomago ya estaba saciado. Pero por alguna extraña razón tenia una angustia que no podía dejarla pasar ni la dejaría comer a gusto, sería que había visto a su medio hermano o sobre el asunto de las cartas

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y busco algunas hojas y un lápiz, se puso adelante de su escritorio después con cuidado se sujeto el pelo y empezó a escribir

Para: Nimura Furuta

De: R.K

 _ **Hola Nimura, se que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y tal vez esto sea una horrible broma de parte mía después de lo que paso en el jardín del sol y de seguro hubieras deseado mi muerte. Sin embargo yo solo quería mi propia vida, amaba estar contigo por lo dulce que eras conmigo pero sabias como vivía allí, ser considerada inferior por mi propia sangre y aun que haya nacido perfectamente pura, sin mezclas jamás cambiaría mi futuro.**_

Una risita triste salio de los labios de Rize pero solo necesito una respiración profunda para seguir.

 _ **Pero no estoy hablándote para que sientas lástima sobre mi persona, si no para decirte mi curiosidad sobre ti y no hay mucho sobre mi que pueda llenar tu curiosidad. Me metí en... Muchos problemas, tantos que debo de moverme siempre de lugar aun que tengo que decir que no todo a sido para mal, conocí a mi padre, amaría que lo conocieras y aún que tal vez te resulte muy recto es una buena persona... Simplemente quiere que tome una responsabilidad. Pero dejando eso de lado quisiera saber a que te dedicas ahora, tal vez eres un investigador sabiendo lo que hace la familia Washuu, mejor dicho la organización V, espero que hayan dejado de buscarme aún que nunca pudieron atraparme jajaja. Extraño mucho a Arima aunque espero no le salgan mas canas por el enojo, me gusta su cabello negro.**_

 _ **Deseo volver a escribirte**_

 _ **Con cariño Rize K.**_

Rize terminó para armar un sobre con otra hoja y darle un sello de una de sus flores favoritas: lycoris radiata. Por un rato repaso lo que había escribido y terminó guardándolo en una caja

Miró su relog con algo de cansancio y casi se le olvidaba su cita con el chico universitario

Aburrida tomo un chaleco, mirando con algo de cariño su hogar

 _ **Si supiera que esa sería la última vez que lo volvería a ver**_

Holaaa a todos

Espero que les guste mi nueva historia, esta al principio contaría solo con dos partes pero quiero darle un buen final

Trata sobre con Rize le escribe 3 cartas dirigidas a Nimura, todas donde le cuenta su vida

Esta parte se sitúa antes del accidente aun que en esta parte vería a Furuta y le escribiría una carta

La segunda parte se sitúa en donde será después del capítulo del manga 177 y 178 sólo que aquí Kaneki en vez de matarla la salva y la cuida

La tercera será una sorpresa. Espero que les haya gustado y si quieres más de Rize Kamishiro tengo dos historias aparte donde ella es nuestra protagonista mortal 3


	2. Rize tu puedes

Las manos de Rize temblaban sobre la taza que le había dado Yomo

Solo había pasado unas semanas desde que la había rescatado del laboratorio donde era prisionera pero afortunadamente había una casa muy lejos de la cuidad a lado de un lago donde mantenía a Rize protegida

Lamentablemente la chica estaba en un estado de hambruna y locura extrema. Yomo solo le daba pequeñas porciones de carne humana para poder sanarla lentamente aun que se podría decir que Rize estaba siendo consentida por un Yomo preocupado

Después de las dos primeras él llegaba todas las noches a cuidarla y darle regalos para hacerla sentir de nuevo ella misma. Rize era como una niña de 10 años mentalmente aun que su bien formado cuerpo decía otra cosa. Era algo vergonzoso que Yomo jamás diría en voz alta pero disfrutaba cuidar a Rize

Ella sacaba su lado protector de alguna forma. Pero aún así su estado mental no mejoró hasta mucho después, casi un año entero aun que extrañamente de un día para el otro empezó a comunicarse

Siempre observado la ventana de su habitación y murmurando

Yomo quería guardar esas pequeñas palabras, al menos si Rize despertaba el podría darle pistas, el pregunto varias veces a que se refería pero la chica Ghoul no podía explicarle ya que era como si fuera alguna especie de grabación dentro de ella

Dos veces a la semana Rize se acomodaba frente a la ventana y se ponía una sábana sobre su cabeza y se quedaba sentada para luego murmurar palabras

Yomo se sentaba atrás de ella y escribía lo que decía, al principio solo fueron algunas palabras sin sentido pero intento escribir todo lo que sus labios decían

Después de unos meses Rize empezaba hablar con claridad sus pensamientos, su personalidad se identificaba más como una chica dulce pero aun tenia esa superioridad que hacía callar a todos

Yomo recuerda como una noche Rize de recostó en su pecho y el creyó que se quedo dormida pero de pronto empezó hablar

—Se que no dejarías que me hicieran daño, pero tengo miedo. Siento que aún está esa persona que me volverá a lastimar sin duda alguna

Lo dijo Rize mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, a lo que Yomo tomo su mentón y la acercó a él

—Jamás dejare que te pongan una mano encima sin tu aprobación

—Gracias Yomo

Le contesto Rize con una sonrisa sincera, ella en verdad se sentía segura con él y al final se quedo dormida

—¿Yomo?

Hablo una Rize cansada, se había quedado completamente dormida y acurrucada a Yomo pero el peliblanco siempre encontraba una manera de irse sin molestarla

Rize se levantó y se arreglo el camisón quitando las arrugas. Camino hacia un tocador y tomó la libreta donde Yomo anotaba lo que ella le decía

Hacia algunos días que organizaba todos sus pensamientos para poder escribirlo en orden

Se frotó un lápiz contra sus labios mientras tomaba la una hoja entre sus manos

 _ **Para: ¿?**_

 _ **De: R. K**_

 _ **Oh mi querido amigo loco, nuestros errores nos han separó más que nuestras promesas que deberían habernos unirnos. Odio llegar a tener más miedo de lo que pasaría si te volviera a ver y tu y yo sabemos que te mataría por todo lo que me causaste, me quitaste mi libertad y mis ganas de vivir... Pero no te odio ya que tee olvidado. En el pasado las tristezas de mi corazón fueron remplazas con amor y ternura de tu parte pero ahora ni siquiera se si tengo corazón a causa tuya. Tal vez fue el destino que me dio a pagar lo que merecía pero hubiera deseado que fuera otra persona y tal vez algún día pueda recordar quien eres**_

Rize cerro la hoja y con otra hizo un sobre, ella se levantó y se quitó toda su ropa para bañarse

Lleno la tina con sales aromáticas y se hundió dejando solo su rostro para respirar, pensaba que haría con esa carta, solo recuerda un apartamento que odiaba por lo extravagante que era su tamaño, pero algo en ella se sintiera que tenía que volver

Confiando en su corazonada, salió de su refugio para ir a ese dichoso departamento. Dejó una dulce carta antes a Yomo y se esfumó

Confiando en su sentidos camino hasta el apartamento y forzó la entrada sin llamar la atención

Realmente se impresionó al ver como estaba su apartamento, se veía tal como lo dejo. Tal vez alguien lo había alquilado al final, siguió adentrándose al apartamento y busco entre el armario su escondite y agradeció al de arriba que nadie lo había encontrado

Tomó la caja para abrirla y encontrar unos libros ligeros y una carta. Tomó la carta y por un momento pensó si sería bueno leerla

Pero algo le dijo que tenía que esperar. Tomo la otra carta y guardo con la otra, volviendo a esconder la caja salio de su antiguo apartamento. Camino plena por la calle sintiéndose aliviada y como si un peso de encima hubiera salido de sus hombros

 _ **Que equivocada estaba**_

Su piel se erizo, sus huesos tronaron y su piel blanca como porcelana de torno morada y sus cabellos se esparcieron contra el pavimento

—Oh Rize

La ghoul no contuvo las lágrimas y ante ella estaba el hombre que había olvidado al cual sólo quería matar

—Volviendo siempre a mi, como una dulce cabra que regresa a su pastor

Hablo aquél hombre entre risas mientras ella solo sentía como sus sentidos la estaban dejando

Los brazos de aquel hombre la cargaron y solo ella pensaba y pronunciaba el nombre de su salvador

—Yomo... Yomo... Ayuda...

—Shhh

Hablo él con una voz pacífica que le adormecida el oído

—Ahora yo estoy aquí

Pronunció mientras caminaban. Rize con sus últimas fuerzas en un momento sus manos se apretaron alrededor del cuello del detestable chico. Con odió y deseos de matarlo dijo

—Te odio y jamas te amaré... Nimura

—Oh Rize querida...

Hablo Nimura mientras con una mano tomaba su mejilla

 _ **—Me terminaras amando**_

Uffff

Ufff demasiado bueno, demasiado malo espero que les haya gustado


	3. Vamos Rey muerto

* * *

El líquido negro espeso abrazaba el cuerpo lastimado de Rize. Al frente de ella estaba el maldito de Nimura pero el solo la observaba no se movía ni dejaba de verla lo cual le daba escalofríos a su cuerpo

Estaba claramente inmovilizada pero en sus ojos se veía el dulce odio que tenía hacia esas personas

Ella lo sentía, su cuerpo había cambiado no podía calcular cuándo fue la última vez que vio su cabello morado. Por un momento cerro los ojos pero rápidamente sintió como tocaban el vidrio

—¿Tienes sueño querida?

Grandes venas se formaron en su rostro, ni si quiera quería abrir los ojos, le dolía todo su cuerpo, estaba sujetada sin siquiera poder moverse y estaba desnuda, le habían quitado su dignidad miro a Nimura este la veía como un niño viendo un caramelo

—No te preocupes amor mío, esto será temporal

Hablo Nimura mientras se restregaba contra el vidrio, por otro lado ella solo quería vomitar o morirse lo que viniera más rápido, dejo de ver a Nimura pero alzar su cabeza

Niños, tantos que no podía calcular estaban en la misma situación que ella algunos despedazados o en descomposición dando a entender que eran fallidos

Al frente de ella estaba un niño, no más de 12 debía tener, se veía asustado y sangre salpicaba de sus ojos pero el la miraba como si suplicará que lo sacarán

Algun día... Tu y todos ustedes estaremos en paz...

Murmura la chica dedicándole esas palabras al niño él cual solo le dió una sonrisa débil pero de pronto escuchó un estruendo contra su vidrio

—Tu... ¡Ni siquiera en ese estado puede ser toda tu atención hacia mi!

Grito Nimura mientras golpeaba más fuerte el vidrio a lo cual Rize con un gran impulso me dió un cabezazo al cristal haciendo una grieta

— ** _Cuando yo salga de aquí... Te mataré maldito cerdo_**

Le dijo con sus ojos de sangre mientras Nimura retrocedía un poco nervioso

—Pronto Rize... Te volverás una diosa que todos amaran

Le respondió Nimura con una sonrisa diabólica pero Rize lo siguió viendo mal

—Yo jamás te amare

Su voz resonaba contra el vidrio sacándole una mirada aterrorizada a Nimura a los minutos se repuso

—Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie

Le contesto Nimura para alejarse mientras gritaba algunas cosas a los científicos a lo cuál ya no prestó atención y volvió a cerrar sus ojos esperando lo peor

* * *

" ** _Creo que este es mi fin"_**

Pensó Rize ya teniendo conciencia sobre si misma mientras se levantaba de las mezclas negras del Kagune mutado apretando su herida del estómago que no dejaba de sangrar a mares, sanaba aún que muy despacio pero dolía a morir

—Dios, siento que me ahogo

Pronunció la chica abriéndose paso aún por los corredizos que acaba de despejar gracias a que aún tenía algo de control sobre el Dragón que seguía con poca vida, uno de los tentáculos la ayudaba a sostenerse rodeándo su cintura impulsando su cuerpo hacía adelanté, caminaba muy lento pero de pronto piso algo que nunca imagino que vería

—¿Kaneki?

Pregunto sorprendida la chica inclinándose con ayuda del monstruo para verlo de cerca. En su rostro mostraba tranquilidad de seguro ya llevaba un rato desmayado ahogándose

Pensó dejarlo tirado pero el sentimiento en su pecho no la dejaba ni levantaste y retirarse del cuerpo del Rey

Comunicándose con el Kagune hizo que una cabeza tomara entre sus dientes el cuerpo del Rey sin lastimarlo mientras ella sentía que ahora solo estaba arrastrando los pies pues el tentáculo iba más rápido

Llevando a lo que era una salida tomo el cuerpo de Kaneki sobre sus hombros para ver cómo los trozos de Kagune empezaban a debilitarse

—Gracias...

Sabía que no tenía vida pero aún así esa cosa estuvo entrelazada a ella y de alguna manera sentía todo completamente

Tardo unos minutos para darse cuenta donde estaba y pudo ver claramente como los monstruos estaban atacando a las personas desmenuzado todos sus cuerpos

Sin darse cuenta una de esas cosas estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella

—¡Altoooo!

Miro impactada como se detuvieron todos los que estaban en rango del sonido de su grito que dió se detuvieron en seco, volviendo a sujetar a Kaneki sobre sus hombros comenzó a caminar y a los minutos correr lo más rápido que pudo

Sentía que sus pies sangraban dejando huellas pero no podía detenerse, corrió y corrió hasta que casi se cae

—Ahhh maldición, soy maldita carné débil

Hablo jadeando mientras se quedaba parada, le dió una rápida mirada al Rey que estaba completamente dormido, suspiró para mirar a su alrededor, estaba en una zona de departamentos de lujo aún que quitando que había un gran agujero en el costado del edificio por un momento recordó que ya había estado hay

—Tal vez el color de la fachada sea diferente pero estoy segura que mi departamento está hay

Con mucho esfuerzo camino las escaleras hasta uno de los departamentos que estaba entre los últimos pisos, llegó a la puerta dejando caer a Kaneki sin lastimarlo mientras que alzaba una mano buscando en el marco de la puerta con grandes esperanzas

—¡Si!

Grito de felicidad al sentir su llave de repuesto toda polvorienta y algo oxidada pero aún servible, insertó la llave en la cerradura para ver cómo su departamento se veía impecable

Volvió a poner a Kaneki sobre sus hombros para adentrarse al lugar cerrando con un pie la puerta, se metió a la sala y dejo caer al albino en un sillón

—¡Oh cieloooos estoy cansada!

Grito sin preocupación mientras veía como Kaneki empezaba a toser aún desmayado, Rize se disparó paga tomarlo y girarlo para que empezará a vomitar un líquido negro sin parar sin pensar lo cargo corriendo al baño que lo dejo vomitar en la taza, estuvo hay sosteniendo su cabeza y cuerpo verificando que cada vez que se detenía le daba unos palmadas en la espalda para empezar de nuevo

Una hora estuvo de sentadillas cuidando el cuerpo del muerto Kaneki, realmente creí que el de arriba se estaba burlado de ella o algo parecido

Cuando Kaneki dejo de vomitar y ya las palmadas no funcionaban solo quedaba una opción, lo tomo del rostro y metió sus dedos lo más fondo que podían llegar por la cavidad de su garganta

Volvió a sacar el líquido negro pero ahora eran pedazos y repitió la misma dinámica hasta que sintió que ya no debía tener nada en el estómago

Metió a Kaneki a la bañera y se puso en pie para empezar a limpiar el camino de vomito que había echo el chico, fue pan comido hasta llegar a la alfombra que ciertamente no quitaría con sin aspiradora

—Malditas alfombras

Maldijo Rize mientras se incorporaba a levantarse y caminar directo al baño de nuevo verificando de paso que el hombre siguiera dormido

Suspiró para vaciar la cubeta de líquido negro y se miro al espejo espantada

Su extravagante pelo morado era color blanco mientras que su cara se veían unas marcas negras llegando hasta su cuello, sus ojos tenían una cruz y para espantarse más tenía un especie de corona se sangre flotando sobre su cabeza

—Este mundo si que está loco

Dijo entre algunas risas mientras se daba cuánta qué todo este tiempo estuvo desnuda completamente, normalmente no le daría vergüenza que estuviera en ese estado pero no podría contar el número de posibles mirones

Salió a toda velocidad del baño para buscar ropa para encontrar que solo había de hombre y eso no le servía para nada, salió del departamento para empezar a irse al de sus "vecinos" deseando que al menos hubiera vestimenta de mujer. Sin embargo por obvias razones estaba cerrado a lo que con un solo tentáculo que sacó rompió la cerradura

Se adentró rápido al departamento para percatarse de una pareja bastante normal, los dos estaban abrazados aún que uno estaba desangrándose y el otro solo lloraba con bastante sangré en su boca

Uno se había transformado en Ghoul y se había comido al otro

—Oh pero que desperdicio de carne

Dijo en un tono triste manifestando su Kagune matando al que apenas se estaba convirtiendo en ghoul, fue lo más respetuosa al asesinarlo para acercarse al cuerpo del humano que tenía un gran hoyo en su pecho

Se puso de cunclillas a lado del joven que daba sus últimos alientos

—Pronto los dioses te recibirán

El la miro con profunda tristeza para caer muerto, Rize le cerró los ojos y se movió hacia las habitaciones, había mucha ropa de mujer al igual que accesorios

Tardo varios minutos en vaciar por completo todo y llevarlo a su departamento, aún que miro a los cuerpos que estaban en perfecto estado por lo que tomo un cuchillo con unas bolsas de la cocina y empezó a despedazar los cuerpos sin mínimo esfuerzo

Tenía experiencia después de todo

Cuando terminó metió lo que no le servía por el momento a una bañera y la lleno de agua para darse un festín más tarde

Llevo su nueva aspiradora recién adquirida a su departamento junto con las bolsas de carne dejándolas en el refrigerador, volviendo al baño le empezó a quitar la ropa a Kaneki y la tiró al piso sin remordimientos hasta que se empezó a sonrojar cuando dejó al chico casi desnudó

Ciertamente ya había visto a muchos hombres desnudos pero de él chico flaco ya no estaba flaco, aún que no era corpulento sus músculos estaban bien remarcados. Tocó con curiosidad el pelo del Rey sonriendo un poco para encender la regadera

Ella estaba cubierta de sangre fresca por lo que se lavo primero tomando la manguera de la llave un poco antes de llenar la bañera

Cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficiente limpia empezó a acumular el agua en la bañera grande y ya casi tocando el borde hizo que dejara de fluir el agua en esta

—Veamos...

Tomo una toalla y empezó a limpiar el rostro de Kaneki con cuidado quitando la suciedad mientras que lo miraba tranquila, cuando terminó se dejo caer sobre la porcelana del otro extremo con mucha calma dejando que el agua tibia la relajara

Salió ella primero del baño envolviendo su cabello en una toalla y poniéndose una fina bata de ceda, quitó el tapón para dejar que el agua se fuera

Ya alimentada y con fuerza cargo a Kaneki que cuidadosamente lo pasó a la habitación principal, lo arropó para sentarse a un lado revolviendo su cabello. Sin embargo su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, por qué tenía ese extraño apegó al chico moribundo

En ese espacio todo fue solo ellos dos, no importaba el caos de afuera para Rize y Kaneki eran los únicos que existían

* * *

Al principio Rize se aburrió tanto que todos los días se paraba solo a limpiar el departamento tardando hasta el medio día para luego irse al de sus vecinos y reparar la puerta ya que no quería que llegarán a interrumpir entre su festines que se daba

Comía un poco y también limpiaba lo más que podía, llegando a su cocina tomaba las bolsas de sangre que había pedido prestada en una de sus visitas al hospital entré otras cosas para tratar a Kaneki literalmente su recamara principal parecía un cuarto de hospital de lo bien equipado que estaba

Tomaba las bolsas y las conectaba a Kaneki manteniéndolo vívido y nutrido en su estado tan delicado

Cuando terminaba sus actividades se quedaba sentada a un lado del antigüo Rey de un ojo mientras le leía por mencionar que a veces hasta hablaba con él o en algunas ocasiones veía el papeleo del departamento que aún seguía mantenido por la familia del chico que llevaba años muerto, nunca tuvieron una relación estrecha así que entre menos supieran de él mejor para ella

Una noche Rize se quedó dormida a un lado de Kaneki, había caído en un sueño tan profundo que ni había soñado pero al despertar sintió como le acariciaban el pelo

No sabía cómo debía reaccionar, si levantarse e ir a la confrontación o solo quedarse, pero decidió la primera levantándose con cuidado mirando al chico albino que la veía con unos ojos como de un tipo que acaba de ser despertado como si nada, pero él llevaba semanas durmiendo

—Hola Rize-san

Pronunció con una sonrisa muy tranquila aún su mano seguía en su pelo ella se levantó un poco acomodándose llevando sus brazos a los costados de Kaneki a solo unos centímetros de tocarlo

—Tu... Estás despierto

Pronunció impactada sintiendo algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sin embargo la mano de su cabello se fue a su rostro para sentir como la hacían caer sobre su espalda

—¿Kaneki?

El chico estaba sobre ella tomándola de más manos mientras se inclinaba, la seguía mirando con unos ojos tranquilos pero ella solo estaba esperando el impacto

—Sigues igual de hermosa como que la última vez que te ví

La halagó para besarla, algo que ni siquiera Rize de espero pero sus sentidos la traicionaron y al final correspondió, como un extraño apegó siguieron en ese acto apasionado hasta que ya no tenían aire

Kaneki cayó a un lado de cuerpo de Rize con una gran sonrisa a lo que ella se giró y descansó sobre su cuerpo, apenas se habían besado y ya sentía que era lo único que quería hacer por el resto de su vida

—Rize

—¿Si, Kaneki?

—Cuando estaba dormido, aún podía sentir pero en el Kagune del dragón creí que sería mi fin pero tú me sacaste y me salvaste y de verdad estoy agradecido

—Oh Kaneki no es nada

Respondió Rize, para mirarlo al rostro con una sonrisa de medio lado, el tomó de nuevo su rostro y la volvió a besar

 ** _—Dejame amarte Rize Kamishiro_**

Dejo de besarla para dedicarle esas palabras

 ** _—Yo también quiero amarte_**

Oh Dios, ya casi acabo está linda historia, solo uno o dos capítulos más y será la primera de mis historias en acabar, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente capítulo. Con amor Ale 3


End file.
